Carapace Fracturée
by Hiveen
Summary: L'envie et le désir de sauver ses frères des griffes acérées de Shredder l'avaient conduit à la responsabilité, mais également à l'imprudence. Ce jour-là, il avait appris quelque chose d'essentiel : le courage a un prix, et ce prix avait été chaque morceau fracturé de sa carapace battante (suite à "Carapace Brisée") [univers 2k14]


**_A/N_** _: hey tout le monde ! Alors voilà, j'ai eu très envie de faire une suite à_ _Carapace Brisée_ _, Je vous laisse lire tranquil' et me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

 ** _Résumé_** _: le mot responsabilités, il lui avait toujours ri au nez, préférant de loin l'imprudence, laquelle lui collait à la peau. Pourtant, l'envie et le désir de sauver ses frères des griffes acérées de Shredder l'avaient conduit à la responsabilité, mais également à l'imprudence. Ce jour-là, il avait appris quelque chose d'essentiel : le courage a un prix, et ce prix avait été chaque morceau fracturé de sa carapace battante._

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

 ** _Attention ! Cette fiction est la suite de_** ** _Carapace Brisée_** ** _, une autre de mes fan-fictions._**

 ** _Spoil si vous ne l'avez pas lue !_**

* * *

 **Carapace Fracturée**

* * *

Le mot _responsabilités_ , il lui avait toujours ri au nez, préférant de loin _l'imprudence_ , laquelle lui collait à la peau. Pourtant, l'envie et le désir de sauver ses frères des griffes acérées de Shredder l'avaient conduit à la responsabilité, mais également à l'imprudence. Ce jour-là, il avait appris quelque chose d'essentiel : le courage a un prix, et ce prix avait été chaque morceau fracturé de sa carapace battante.

Sa carapace était unique, remarquable et bourrée de caractère. Extrêmement rêche, elle révélait des efforts, un travail acharné, et de la persévérance. Sa forme bombée et cabossée lui confiait un air capricieux : ondulée, elle épousait excellemment la silhouette musclée de son propriétaire. Sa surface, peinte par une gamme de couleurs brunes et assez singulières, mélangeait différentes intensités qui se mariaient à la perfection entre elles. Les morceaux de scotch qui en parsemaient les plaques osseuses ajoutaient une pincée de rébellion à son caractère, laissant deviner les premières graves blessures que Raphael n'avait jamais souhaité, ni osé révéler à sa famille. Ses écailles kératinisées en prouvaient la solidité, néanmoins, lorsque Shredder avait écrasé son pied métallique dessus, les premiers craquements que Raphael avait sentis et entendus ne présageaient rien de bon augure.

Le jeune mutant colérique et impétueux n'avait pas conscience des milliers de nerfs et de vaisseaux sanguins qui battaient comme un cœur sous la soixantaine d'os qui constituaient sa carapace. Il s'en était aperçu pour la première fois de sa vie lorsque Shredder le tuait à petit feu, écrasant sa carapace comme une bouteille de verre qu'il s'acharnait à vouloir annihiler. D'abord la bouteille s'était fissurée, puis elle avait éclaté. Les hurlements de douleur qui avaient brûlé la gorge de Raphael concordaient avec ceux de sa carapace, au plus grand dam du jeune mutant.

Allongé sur son plastron et le visage calé entre ses bras musclés, Raphael gardait les yeux plissés et les dents serrées, pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas ses larmes d'imbiber son masque rouge sang et de couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

-« C'est une fracture, Raph…», déclara douloureusement Donatello, penché sur la carapace meurtrie de son frère.

Un grognement amer racla la gorge de Raphael qui serra davantage les dents en fixant le mur face à lui, les poings contractés et les yeux embués.

-« T'as qu'à mettre un bout d'scotch », lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche et rauque, comme pour étrangler sa douleur.

Donatello ne fit que soupirer en le regardant d'un œil désapprobateur alors que Leonardo, assis sur une chaise en bois près de son cadet, plissa ses yeux bleu lapis-lazuli, une main posée sur son épaule incisée. Raphael détourna rapidement son regard noyé de larmes : il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Se faire écraser par Shredder de cette façon, sous les yeux de ses frères. Il était persuadé de ne jamais s'en remettre. Plus que cela, il était persuadé de ne plus pouvoir regarder la source de son humiliation, sa carapace, sans repenser à ses erreurs.

-« Ce n'était pas une erreur, Raphael, susurra Leonardo en frottant tendrement et du bout des doigts le haut de sa carapace qui n'était pas touché par la fracture. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage, et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants »

Le cadet haussa son épaule incisée, sans daigner répondre. Lui n'était pas doué avec les mots, contrairement à son grand frère. Les lèvres serrées, Donatello palpa sa carapace fracturée, geste qui arracha un grognement impulsif et menaçant à Raphael. La fracture n'était pas profonde : elle progressait sur presque la totalité de sa carapace en des fissures plus ou moins visibles, dont sur le kanji rouge qui la décorait, lequel se mêlait à son sang.

-« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Raph…, murmura Donnie d'une voix soucieuse. Il va falloir que je désinfecte toute tes plaies, ça risque d'être douloureux. »

Raphael jeta un œil peu rassuré vers la trousse de secours qui trônait près de lui, déjà grande ouverte comme prête à lui arracher les entrailles. Une belle grimace dévora ses traits alors qu'il enfouit son visage au creux de ses bras musclés. Il détestait les soins, et c'était en partie pour cela qui dissimulait ses blessures au regard de ses frères. Pour lui, les blessures étaient superficielles et guérissaient toujours, avec ou sans pommade.

-« Laisse, j'en veux pas d'ton désinfectant, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Tu as eu de la chance Raph, intervint l'aîné d'une voix autoritaire. Shredder aurait pu te tuer et si Donnie ne te soigne pas, tu vas la perdre ta carapace. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Le cadet foudroya son frère du regard dans un grognement, les yeux luisants de mépris.

-« Arrête de m'parler comme si j'étais un gosse de cinq ans. »

Sentant la tension monter entre ses aînés, Donatello massa ses tempes, les yeux plissés, avant de bredouiller confusément.

-« Leonardo…tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? »

L'aîné décrocha son regard de celui de son cadet et resta silencieux un moment en fixant Donnie de ses yeux bleu électrique. Contrarié, il soupira néanmoins, avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il referma sèchement derrière lui, sans un mot.

* * *

Donatello avait _ordonné_ à Raphael de rester allongé pendant une dizaine de jours : sachant son frère audacieux et téméraire, il craignait pour la qualité de sa guérison, s'étant même promis que s'il tentait de jouer au rebelle, il aurait été prêt à l'enchaîner à son lit pour l'empêcher de commettre la moindre imprudence. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les soins de Donatello, et Raphael avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu, confiné dans sa chambre sans même pouvoir se redresser sans l'aide d'un de ses frères – le plus souvent, ce fut Leonardo qui, à son plus grand étonnement, était aux petits soins avec lui – et simplement dans un cas d'extrême urgence. Cependant, pour lui, les urgences étaient partout. Quitter les égouts était une urgence, respire l'air frais était une urgence, pourtant, Donatello ne voulait rien entendre : il devait se reposer et laisser le temps faire le reste. La résine réparatrice que son frère ingénieur avait généreusement appliquée sur sa carapace en recollait insensiblement les morceaux, le faisant souffrir le martyr. La résine brûlait monstrueusement : elle affolait les vaisseaux sanguins qui battaient comme un cœur sous sa coquille meurtrie, réveillant en lui des douleurs absolument insupportables, particulièrement la nuit, lorsqu'il était en proie à des cauchemars plus terribles les uns que les autres. Malgré la morphine et malgré la pommade pour alléger la douleur, Raphael avait mal : même s'il refusait de se l'admettre, bien trop fier pour cela, Shredder l'avait traumatisé pour une vie. Une angoisse effroyable le consumait de l'intérieur : celle de perdre sa carapace, laquelle lui était bien trop précieuse. Elle était une moitié de lui-même. Une part de lui qui le rendait fort et empreint d'une assurance à toute épreuve. Elle le protégeait des dangers, mais elle dissimulait également ses sentiments. Avec sa carapace ancrée en lui, il se sentait vivant et invincible, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait cependant jamais plus la prétention d'avoir. Une part de lui était morte avec sa carapace ce jour-là. Meurtri moralement et physiquement, il pleura des larmes amères jusqu'à sa guérison, laquelle ne fut néanmoins jamais entière.


End file.
